


Captain

by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow
Summary: Elphaba's thoughts on Fiyero joining the Gale Force. Interval fic. Hints of Fiyeraba.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Kudos: 5





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net: 20/4/10

News reaches you quickly when you're the figurehead of the resistance. So it was only days after he accepted the job that Elphaba found out who the new Captain of the Guard was.

The man that was the head of a force which killed mercilessly. The man that would do whatever the Wizard ordered, however horrific. The man that represented everything that she was against. The man that was her best friend's boyfriend. The man that she had spent many happy days bantering with him over the most trivial of matters. The man that had managed to be unbelievably handsome without even trying. The man that could make her feel weak with just a smile. The man that she had grown far too fond of.

The man whose job was now to kill her.

She had not been able to hide her shock when she heard the news. She'd even asked the Bird, who had told her, to repeat what she had said, but there was no mistaking it, there was only one Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. It hurt more than she would ever care to admit.

Glinda had taken a position with the Wizard too – as his pretty mascot as far as she could tell – but she had expected that. Glinda, for all the brains that Elphaba knew she hid beneath her blonde curls, could never resist the call of the people and a chance to be loved. In her heart Elphaba had always known that she would have taken a position with the Wizard whatever the cost.

Fiyero, on the other hand, was a different matter, for all his shallowness and brainlessness that he had chosen to radiate at every occasion, she had been sure that somewhere inside him he had his morals in the right place. After all, had he not saved that Lion Cub with her? Had he not shared her disgust that someone could do something so cruel to the Animals?

No. Clearly she had been wrong. He was no better than the rest of them, there was no brain inside his handsome head, no sense of right and wrong. And yet… that day with the Lion Cub, that shared moment where she had sworn that he had stared straight into her soul and she into his. There had been something – she was sure of it – there had been understanding in those beautiful eyes. In those few seconds they had both been experiencing exactly the same emotions, for just a moment they had let their defences drop and shown the other everything and she had seen just how similar they really were…

But he'd broken it, hadn't he? He had fled and returned to Glinda and then had not talked to her until that day at the train station. She had wondered many times what he had been trying to tell her that day but now she dismissed it. He was shallow and uncaring, he'd betrayed her trust once again, he'd let her down.

She watched, unseen, at the official ceremony as he accepted the responsibility of Captain. She saw the determination in the eyes that she had once adored as he declared that he would do anything to find her. She had the desperate urge to reveal herself, to see the Ozians scream, to let him know what he had done to her. Only the thought of what would happen to the Animals if she was gone kept her hidden.

Well, he was her enemy now, she didn't care what had passed between them, she hated him from the bottom of her heart and she would kill him as soon as she got the chance just as he would kill her.

It was a pity that she'd never been very good at lying to herself.


End file.
